Finger Nails
by Panic.and.Pride
Summary: [Edvy] The first thing I remember about him was his finger nails.


**Finger Nails**

Gah, I know. Another story! Yes, yes, I AM aware that I have a couple of stories to update. Which I swear I'll get around to sooner or later.

It's only a tester. I want to see if people like it before I write some more.

Warning: EDVY! AU and OOC. Al is dead; Ed doesn't have auto mail and lives with his dad. Ed and Envy are also OOC. Boyxboy goodness, and where would a fic be without swearing?

I don't own FMA. Damn

It's in Ed's POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, Alphonse…

I had my first encounter with the person I'm in love with today.

It all started when I had to get out of the house for a while, since dad was being a bastard again. He always was now, since you and mom died. He still blames me. Hell, I even blame myself. But I try not to think about it anymore, since whenever I do, I see myself aiming a loaded gun to my head. But don't worry, it's not like I'm suicidal, I don't want to kill myself, but it still doesn't stop those images coming.

So I left the house in search of somewhere where I didn't have to deal with the crap. I knew that if I found somewhere quiet, the thoughts would come back. The gun would come back. So, I did the opposite and went to the mall.

There were loads of people were there. There always are. It was nice, refreshing. I took my iPod out of my black bag and turned it on to some good old My Chemical Romance. There's something about Gerard's voice that always makes me feel better. It makes me feel like I belong.

I was walking around the stores when I saw my favourite music shop. So, I naturally walked into it. You wouldn't have believed my surprise when I saw the CD I have wanted for ages, sitting in the one of the many racks. I gave a squeal of delight and ran towards it. I grabbed for it, jumping for joy on the inside but just when I touched the CD, someone else grabbed the same CD as well.

The first thing I remember about him was his finger nails. Four fingers were a bright pink, while the middle finger was black. I must say, I already thought this person was cool. It was when I looked into his face when I fell in love.

I don't usually believe in love at first sight. Hell, I don't usually believe in love period. But this guy. This fucking guy who dared to take the CD I had just been about to take, changed my point of view on love.

I looked up from his hand and stared into his eyes for a minute. Maybe five. Don't laugh, Al. Time was kind of lost on me then. I took the time to study his face, his big purple eyes (contacts, I thought), his straight, serious face, the thin line his lips were in, the headband he wore, his jade green hair tied up in a pony tail, bangs still sticking out, but protected from his face thanks to the headband. I noticed his AFI t-shirt and his baggy black pants with a million pockets and chains. I was unbelievably envious of those pants. I wanted them so much. My eyes moved back up to his and then, the moment shattered into like glass only to be ever preserved in my memory.

"Fuck off." He said to me, eyes glaring into mine.

At that moment, I forgot all about how lovely and handsome he was. All I wanted to do to him at that moment was hurt him. Hurt him so much he started to cry.

"Fuck your mother! Take your shitty hand off of MY CD!" I shouted at the beautiful stranger. He may have been handsome, but I really wanted the CD. He didn't let go, and pulled the CD closer to himself, which caused me to fall forward. Not a good idea, since I just happened to be the world's most uncoordinated person that ever lived. I'm serious; ask my doctor if you don't believe me. But it'll save you trouble to just believe me. You know what happened, Al. You were always telling me how clumsy I was and today, I proved it again.

So, with this suddenly pull forward, I managed to trip over my own feet and fall into the stranger. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the stranger fell over as well and we landed on the ground of the music store loudly and knocking half the CDs from their racks.

I groaned and started to rise, but my hand was on a CD, so when I applied pressure to my hand, it slipped out from under me, causing me to fall down again. This time, not only did I fall on the stranger, but I fell on the stranger's mouth. Oops?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know you hate people asking you to review, but I really need at least 5 reviews before any hope of a new chapter. **

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna dance?** **Please Review and tell me! ****Flames****will be now given to my editor, who will grammar and spell check them and maybe add sentence or two, and send them back to me so I can then send them back to the senders. But, instead of putting me through that hard process, you can just not flame.**

------

Editor: Review, yeah? 'Cause I really, really want to read the next chapter of this. It looks to be a promising story, no? So review, give me a pound of candy and make my day. Which you should do 'coz I'm taking a bunch of standardized state tests and I'm miserable. So make me a happy panda and review, yeah? Or heads will roll because I'm that close to killing something. Now go review, you know you want to…

-If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh what a rain that would be-


End file.
